Return to Kong Studios
by Swizzerz
Summary: Noodle returns from hell and the band goes back to Kong for some answers, but it just leads to more questions. What are these chimeric beasts? What is this gray goop? Why is there a teenage Stuart Tusspot unconcious on the car park floor? Rated T
1. Return

Swizzerz:This is like my what fourth story for Gorillaz? Anyway I hope u guys like and will give reviews, Motivation!

* * *

"this place is a dump" Rusell kicked some debris away from the front door. It's been almost three years since they had stepped foot on the Essex hilltop. Kong was falling apart. The dark gray building that the Gorillaz had once called home was nothing more but garbage in the world's largest landfill. Each band member stood with in front of the decaying studio with a flashlight in one hand and a backpack over their shoulders.

"Okay guys turn them on"

" This is stupid" Murdoc fumed as he fixed his headset. "really I've been living here just fine for years, I don't understand why we gotta take these precautions"

"I fink this looks cool, like secret agents yeh? Or like in Resident Evil…" 2D trailed off into one of his zombie rants as they walked inside. It was just the three of them who decided to go exploring inside the studio. Noodle wanted to stay back inside the tank the used in Dirty Harry with her older sister. Just recently, Murdoc had went through a perilous journey to save her from deep inside the confides of hell. Noodle was unconscious for several days and when she came to, she had no memory of what happened after she got dragged into hell.

"It seems like I was just here yesterday Onee-chan" Noodle stared out the window attentively. "I'm really peeved that I keep having bouts of amnesia" When she went to sleep she was sixteen, but when she woke up she was 18 years old! Her shoulder length purple hair was cropped short in layers and reverted to its original color. Her boobs (well if you even wanna call them that) grew slightly giving her somewhat of a figure. When she woke up, her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she caught her sister and 2D snogging by her doorway.

"Don't worry too much about it imouto[Little sister], experience has shown that your memory comes back when you need it"

Noodle's older sister is not even her sister at all, actually she's her mother. Mr. Kyuzo cloned Noodle from his granddaughter Ichigo and then modified the DNA slightly. It would have been awkward if Noodle called Ichigo "mama", for goodness sakes she was only 10 years older than she was! So it would have been easier just to called her Onee-chan. No surprise, Ichigo looks like an older version of Noodle. Her hair was also dark black just slightly longer in a different style. Besides getting her looks, Noodle inherited her "mother's" love of music. Noodle was the axe princess of the internationally acclaimed band the Gorillaz where as her sister was a famous producer/ singer by the name of Q1.

So many things had changed since Noodle was last "aware". First thing like stated earlier, was that her sister had been with 2D for a couple of years already and was living in their new studios. Her older sister was the epitome of underestimated sexiness. There was something about her that just drew people to her. 2D on the other hand actually looked somewhat younger, no actaully a lot younger! This was probably do to the fact that he stopped smoking, but he looked like a shaggier hair version of himself when she first arrived at Kong. That was another thing. The original Kong began falling down since her disappearance, so the Gorillaz now lived at Kong 2.0 which looked identical to the original minus the hell hole and landfill. The next person she saw was the beat machine himself Rusell Hobbs. Even though he was still as big as a house, he had lost a substantial amount of weight. To put it in perspective he went from a mountain to just a really high hill. During that time he grew out his hair that he styled in tight corn rows. The biggest change of all was what happened to Murdoc. The middle aged Satanist hair remained the same, but that was pretty much it. His once putrid green skin was affected with a heavy green tint. Noodle did not dare ask him, but she was sure he had Jaundice.

"I don't understand why I can't just walk into there. For the love of God, I'm a genetically modified super soldier, and I can't walk into a haunted studio, but I can survive a couple of years in hell."

Ichigo fiddled with a laptop and sang in Japanese "_the heart remembers what the mind can not and it shall live with us forever_"

"Hey" The axe princess's head perked up, "That sounds like a pretty song"

The producer smiled humbly, "Japan Golden Disk Award 2000 for Best New Artist"

Their moment of bonding was suddenly shattered by the low growls coming outside of the tank.

* * *

Basically this story features original characters by me but also characters that belong to Hewlet and Alburn, no association with no financial gain, fan made etc.

So yeah, Ichigo is my character from _The Last Two Years_, but yeah it's just an alternate story line, but stuff about their past and stuff remains the same. So i guess you can read it along wtih Gorillaz: Origins to get a more in depth analysis what is going to be happening in future chapters

* * *


	2. Inside

A low buzzing hummed hypnotically inside the carpark. The exposed electrical wire sometimes sparked to life to provide bouts of miniature lighting. Other than that and their messily flashlights, the three men were left in the dark. Rusted metal columns were lined sporadically on the ground like fallen iron giants while pieces of rubble and ceiling plaster piled in various clumps.

"Eww! Wotzat smell!?" 2D shielded his nose with a free hand.

The stench was repulsive! It was a blend of rotting flesh, mildew, and a pinch of emptied bowels.

Numerous zombies lay lifeless on the cold stony floor. They were covered by a gooey gray substance from head to toe that oozed down their bodies like cold syrup onto the cracked cement floor.

"That is disgusting" Rusell noted as he maneuverered tactfully over the corpses, " how did you live here for so long Muds?"

The bassist took a long drag of his cigarette and flicked off some ash, "Yeah and these things were just bumbling 'round, but this gunk is new"

The trio carefully strode to the hell hole when suddenly 2D lost his footing and fell to the floor with a yelp.

"You aight 'D" the American man yelled back, but he received no response. "'D?" The middle aged man rolled his mismatched eyes and followed his bigger comrade toward 2D's old bedroom.

"Ei Face ache!" Murdoc barked.

The blue haired singer stood silently on all fours in some kind of trance until Murdoc yelled at him a second time.

"Muds" 2D whispered in disbelief. His dark craters were fixed at the site before him, "I fink this is me"

"Wot the hell are you-" For the first time in his life, the trash talking bassist was speechless. There unconscious on the floor was a lanky youth in his mid to late teens. What really got them was his familiar long azure blue hair. Murdoc nudged him lightly in the rib and received no reaction, his body was covered in the grainy residue of the unstable building.

"Am I...is 'e dead?" The singer wondered.

Rusell knelt down beside the teen and felt his pulse. "Naw man, it's normal. Prolly just knocked out... what the?"

Less than 5 feet away was a tiny little girl with her face obstructed by black velvet hair. Stu-pot alarmingly dashed to her direction and scooped her up into his chimpanzee arms.

From the darkness low throaty growls crescendoed to threatening chants that spelled out their doom.

"Wot the hell?" Murdoc aimed the flashlight and found the source. Chimeric monsters with toxic green eyes slowly lurked toward the men with white colored foam dripped from their snarls.

They resembled rust colored wolves that were fused with a North American Grizzly bear. Each of them exposed their acid yellow smiles at their newest meal.

The drummer hoisted the younger Stu-pot over his shoulder and kept his eyes focused on the monsters before them.

"Ichigo we got a problem here...Ichigo....Noodle?" he bit his lip and clenched his fist, "Guys there's some weird noises coming from the other end."

2D and Murdoc inconspicuously raised the volume on the ear pieces and listened to the enigmatic sounds. It was misty raspy white noise with an occasional ear splitting bang.

"Fok, wot do we guys?" Stu-pot clasped the child closer to his body protectively.

"Only thing we can do mate, " The satanist pulls out a loaded hand gun and aims it their newest foes. "Russ let me git on yer back"

"What are you insane!?"

"Look you and 2D can run, and I will be able to concentrate on these bloody maggots and make sure that none of us turn into dog chow"

"fine one three we start running" the other two men agreed silently, "1.....2.....3!" Rusell heaved Murdoc's body onto his gigantic shoulder's and sprinted like a quarterback in the last play.

The drummer and singer ran toward the entrance crushing every corpse and garbage that came in their way. The bassist took his shots with ease swearing in Spanish every time he missed. Their two inert companions did no stir while their bodies bounced violently.

"Wot the 'ell is wrong with these kids!?"

They were nearly to the entrance when the beasts seem to multiply in a matter of seconds.

"You two may not wanna look back"

2D listened to his warning and focused all his attention toward the the tank.

On top of it was Ichigo with an assault riffle glued to her delicate hands. She shot the beasts like a military trained sniper. Stu-pot wanted to gawk, but he rather not die at this very moment.

Noodle kicked the back of the tank door open and yelled for everyone to get in quickly. Didn't have to tell them twice. Murdoc shoved everyone out of the way arrogantly and got in first. Rusell threw the blue haired teen in and 2D pulled himself in with best way that he could.

The drummer then darted outside the tank and jumped into the drivers seat vigorously. In a blink of an eye they were speeding down the desolate landscape to their new home.

The producer hopped back into the tank then pushed the bangs out of her eye nonchalantly. Her boyfriend questioningly gazed into her emerald eyes.

"' ow the 'ell can yew do that?"

"Well..." She placed the gun delicately into its case, "My grandfather thought it would be a good idea if I knew how to shoot a gun properly," Ichigo sat down next to Stu-pot with her legs crossed, "does that make you afraid of me now?"

2D s wrapped one arm around her small frame tenderly and whispered into her ear, "'m really turned on actually"

They giggled suggestively until Ichigo saw noticed the newest passengers on board.

"Stuart?" The older Japanese girl examined the unconscious teen lying on her sister's lap.

Judging by the ages, she deduced that the younger child had to be Noodle.

"What exactly is going on here?"


	3. Identity

Rusell placed the two kids flat on humongous mahagoney table. They escaped from death by shear chance, but they still weren't gratified. No questions were answered; more questions arose.

"Why am I here?"

The blue haired singer loomed over his younger counterpart. He drew his face closer to compensate for his debilitated vision. Abruptly the younger one's body jerked up and head butted 2D right between his eyes.

"Eyow!" Both rubbed their injuries simultaneously. Their voices were nearly identical except that 2D's was a bit lower.

"Wot the 'ell?" The youth muttered while shielding his eyes from the bright fluorescent lights. After he adjusted his sight to the new environment, he pulled down his hand to reveal a slanted emerald eye. His long blue hair camouflaged the left side of his face and hung just slightly under his chin.

Stunned by the sudden impulse Stu-pot spoke slowly,"yer not me"

Equally as stunned the young man spoke with the same tone, "no 'm not yew"

An awkward silence immersed the room like a Hawaiian tidal wave. Nobody knew what to say or do in this situation. First they thought the blue haired teen was 2D, since he wasn't, who was he? The beat machine decided to break the silence and asked who the kid was. His name was David and the little girl was his younger sister Molly.

"Okay then _David_ ya got a last name on ya or what?"

"Of course it's Tuh-………………….." David's black eyebrows scrunched together as he stared off into the distance. The question was simple enough to answer, but did he dare do so at this time? He knew he could trust these people, but even if he said it, there wasn't a very high probability that they'd believe him. This inner struggle went for year long seconds until Molly aroused from her slumber and yawned like a lost puppy.

"Ni-san, where are we?" She wondered in a falsetto voice. Her jet black hair swayed to the middle of her back like Chinese silk. It was almost like a little Noodle all over again except she had sparkling blue eyes that matched her brother's hair.

"Ni-san" she spoke firmer the second time; then she saw the older blue haired man staring at her quizzically. Molly swung her legs off the table and nearly toppled over if it wasn't for 2D catching her.

"Daddy!" The mini Noodle threw her arms around him and flashed him a large grin. Her two front teeth were missing, just like his.

"Daddy?" 2D stared at the little girl in his arms, he did not remember fathering this one, nor her older brother.

"Molly that's not dad" The older brother slowly got off the table while rubbing his fore arm. It stung like crazy, but he could not remember a reason why.

"Yeah it is! He just looks different!" Molly argued, she was very adamant to prove that she was right

"They may look the same bu-"

"He smells like butter scotch toooooooooo"

"Yeah, but Molly-"

"What's going on here?"

Ichigo and Noodle walked into the dining room with first aid kits in each hand. The excited child jumped off her supposed father and flew like a mischievous pixie in their direction.

"Mummy!" She nuzzled her nose into her denim jeans. Molly did not care what her brother said, she knew that she was right, "Why do yew and daddy look so diff-uh-rent?"

"Mommy?" The Japanese producer knelt and down and soothed the stimulated child's hair tenderly, "Kidlet, umm are we... what are you talking about?"

All eyes were now focused on her quieter older brother who stood in the distance. David cleared his throat and brushed some of the residue with his uninjured arm absentmindedly.

"The spotlight's on you kid" Rusell demanded, "you say you aint his kid, but your sister seems to think other wise"

David sighed and locked into Stu-pot's craters, " It's both..." the room went abnormally silent

"'ow is that possible?"

2D tried to wrap his mind around this paradox and got nothing. This was one of the only time where he actually wished that the car accident didn't screw up with his mental capacity. He scrutinized David further and deduced he was about Murdoc's height and looked exactly like himself in high school. The poor kid looked pained; if it was from an injury or this awkward situation Stu-Pot didn't know. Strangely, a sensation in his heart was telling him to go and help David out of this rut, but he really wanted to know the answer to this engima.

David sighed and stared at his mud stained Chuck Taylors. He noticed some unrecognizable gray gunk stuck on his left toe.

"They're not the parents that raised us............ " He slowly raised his eyes and let out another shaky breath

"yet"

* * *

So, yeah there ya go, Chapter 3! There's like a ginormous bruise that has taken over my foot, and it makes walking a bit more well awkward.

I want to thank a couple of people for surprisingly favoring my story early on. It really does a number on a girl's self esteem

So yeah Rate and Review

TJSC25

AND SPYDER1070

**IF YOU WANNA GOOD GORILLAZ GIGGLE( HUZZAK I HAZ MAKE ALLITERATION! *AHEM*) CHECK OUT "I AM MURDOC NICCALS BY SPYDER1070!!**


	4. Blood

_Her eyes opened slowly to reveal the rocks around her. Far off in the distance was the waning light of the fires mixed in with muffled screams. The young woman's arms felt tight and heavy; the distinct smell of sulfur and metal surrounded her. After her vision adjusted to the new environment, she saw black metal chains that hung her body limply onto the bloodstained rock. _

_How long had she been there?_

_A brown skinned demon jumped from the dark and began to chomp excitedly on her ankles. The young woman flicked him off with ease into the dark from which he came. A hooded figure approached her with a dark gray staff in hand. It was about a head higher than he was and had an ornamented charm on the top. He quickly slashed the young woman's stomach in a swift diagonal motion. She let out a piercing scream as her blood slithered violently out of her body like an anaconda. It got sucked into the dark purple charm on the staff when it suddenly began to glow eerily. The young woman had lost too much blood and fell back into the world of silence and darkness._

* * *

Noodle awoke abruptly and was covered in ice cold sweat. It was all a dream, wasn't it? She brushed her fringed bangs out of eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was in her room, well her new one anyway. Posters of Bon Jovi, Godzilla and Sailor Moon lined her bedroom walls with an organized randomness. The room itself was painted a bold royal purple with various fixtures dangling from the ceiling. The guitarist pulled off the covers and lifted up her shirt. A faded pink scar raised mockingly against her pale skin. She always wondered, since she got back from hell, how these injuries got there. This was the first hint she had.

Noodle looked at the end of the bed and saw black orbs at each of of two bending antennas. She knew those things looked oddly familiar, but in her current state, she could not be so sure.

"Who are you?" She questioned the wire antennas.

In a split second, a doppelganger of her younger self jumped up excitedly onto the mattress with large grin. It was her future niece Molly and she was wearing her old clothes! From head to toe it was her outfit from the 'Clint Eastwood' video. Good lord that thing is over 10 years old but it still looked just as good as the last time she wore it. Rusell was right about preserving it. It looked quite baggy on the little girl, Noodle was four years older than her niece when she had it.

"Molly, how is that thing even staying on you?"

The red jacket looked more like a dress that hit the middle of her calves. Molly continued to smile and lifted up the jacket to reveal various safety pins securing the clothes in place.

Noodle couldn't contain herself any longer, she pulled the little girl into hug as if she was her favorite Pikachu toy 10 years ago.

"AH!" She squealed happily, "Kawaii ne!!!" The axe princess pressed her cheek against her niece's head and smiled. Molly was adorable, there's no other way around it. She looked more like her mother with her distinct Oriental features, but the slight clueless and the sparkling blue eyes were definitely her dad's (well when her dad's eyes were blue).

"Arigatou Oba-chan!" Her falsetto voice sang

"Wow!" Noodle said with all the excitement she could muster in the morning, "you speak Japanese! Very good!" Yep, speak slowly and compliment a child often.

"watashi wa nihongo wo hanasemasu " There was no sign of her Crawley accent in any of that statement.

"EH!?" The guitarist was in shock, her Japanese was really good. She decided to see if she could have a conversation in her own tongue, "Donoyouni?"

Molly grinned from ear to ear and announced proudly with her father's tounge, "Mummy taught me of course! Oh and you did too!"

Well it's good to know that she played a major part in her life.

"Come on!" The little girl pulled her aunt's fingers toward the door, "Let's go eat some breakfast okay?"

Noodle allowed herself to get pulled down into the kitchen; she wondered if she did this to 2D when she was a kid.

Everyone except Murdoc and Ichigo were already in the kitchen. 2D had his arm wrapped proudly over his son's shoulders. Even after some face altering situations, Stu-pot and his son still looked almost identical, but in his son's eyes was his mother's personality through and through.

Rusell came out of the kitchen with the mountain of pancakes,"Well Noodle's down, let's go and eat!"

Everyone knew better than to wake up Murdoc early in the morning, despite his age and medical situation, he could still instill fear into all of them, except Rusell anyway. Ichigo on the other hand, no way, waking her up when it's unnecessary, is a death wish waiting to happen. As sweet as the producer was, she could also kill a man with ease (as it was seen last night )

Noodle sat down across her nephew and put three golden brown pancakes onto her plate. The smell of the fresh breakfast filled the house invitingly, it made Kong 2.0 almost well, normal... PFFT! Scratch that. This house was filled with a disease-stricken satanist, a mentally unstable American, a Japanese super soldier, a blue-haired moron, a quiet bipolar genius, and their two kids from the future. Oh yeah, totally normal.

Everyone took the identity of kids surprisingly well. Yeah everyone was surprised, but they were used to having bouts of insanity in their lives as you can tell. Ichigo and Stu-pot took their role as parents quickly and are doing so splendidly.

The mountain of madness placed a heaping stack of crispy bacon on the dining room table when suddenly Molly Tusspot began to whine uncontrollably.

"Uncle Russ!" She stomped her tiny foot heavily, "Daddy can't eat that kind of meat!"

2D smiled at shook his head. He stretched over to his daughter and placed her on his lap tenderly, "It's alright kidlet. I don't 'avta eat the bacon"

"If Daddy isn't gonna eat the bacon, I won't either"

It was really endearing to see how their relationship blossomed in a short amount of time. By the looks of it, Stu-pot was already accustomed to being a father, no the illegitimate kids do no count.

David helped himself to the bacon and munched on it quietly. He like his mother tried to say as little words as possible and let his eyes communicate his emotions. Noodle watched him carefully and saw that they acted very similar with the little gestures they did. The oldest Tusspot child coughed into his hand, and for a split second the look of worry shot across his eyes like lighting.

He got up politely and excused himself to the bathroom; nobody else noticed, but Noodle did.

The splatter of blood on his palm.


	5. Cold

David Daisuke Tuspott, aka 2D, washed his hands worriedly in the sink. The blood drained down easily without leaving any evidence, but why did this have to happen again? He wiped his hands on his father's baggy shorts and opened the bathroom door. Noodle was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom with a severe look of anticipation.

"Do yew need ta go that bad?" The younger 2D asked as he walked out

"I know what you were doing in there"

"So I needed ta shit," He brushed some of his blue bangs out of his eyes, "eggs in the mohnin don't agree wif my stomach sometimes"

The guitarist reverted to native language and removed the hostility from her tone, " Dai-kun, I saw you cough blood into your hands this morning. You can't lie and tell me that you didn't"

David stared at his aunt indifferently, but inside he was tripping out. How did she that? And how did she know that he understood Japanese?.

"Oba-chan" he said equally as amiable, "I do not know what you are getting at, but I think you are mistaken"

"Ah-ah-ah," she poked her nephew's chest, "You might be able to pull that off with your parents because their vision isn't that great. But I," Noodle then pointed to herself, "I am a Japanese soldier with amplified abilities. Now let's try again. I saw you cough blood into your hands this morning."

What could he do, his aunt knew, and now that he knew what she was, he didn't want to piss her off. David told her about the last time he coughed up blood. It was an icy cold night in Crawley, and the blue haired teen was sitting on the rooftop playing his Melodica. Out of no where he began to cough violently into his hands. When he finally finished, that is when he saw the blood splattered on his palms. He didn't tell his parents;he thought it was just an ulcer or something, so he just went to bed right after.

The next morning, it was just as cold, and his parents left the house early to attend something. Anyway, after he and Molly started to school, a throaty, almost mechanical laugh began to echo around them. Molly clung to him like a monkey when everything around them started to spin into darkness. When he finally came to, he was face to face with the younger version of father.

"Wait! Last night, you told us that you didn't know how you got here!"

"I don't know how I got here Oba-chan, that's the truth" David sighed and stared at his hands sadly, "I really don't know why all of this is going on. I just hope whatever it is can be fixed before anything drastic occurs"

Noodle locked into his eyes like a sniper and continued her pursuit, "you have to tell your parents about this"

David's head snapped abruptly and scowled at the remark, "Are you insane? You see how happy they are to be our parents! I can't destroy that. You know as well as I do Oba-chan that if both of them found out about this they-they would blame themselves for it"

Stu-pot exploded onto the scene and yelled excitedly, "David you speak Japanese!?"

"Hai Ota-san, err I mean yeah dad"

"WOW! That's amazing! " The father wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder proudly like he just announced that he found a cure for AIDS, "No doubt from yer mum yeh? Wish I could do that"

"well dad aftah a few years yew picked it up, but if it makes yew feel any bettah, yer the one who tot me en Molly 'ow to play piano"

Ichigo hollered from downstairs for her son to come down here. Apparently she wasn't even home during breakfast, but out shopping for her kids. She didn't know how long they were going to be here, so there was only about a weeks worth of clothes for both of them.

Molly posed eagerly like the models in television. Her mom bought her a black jumper style dress that hung slightly above her knees. Underneath it, was a black and pink short sleeved top with matching leggings. The child twirled like a little fairy when she saw her dad come down the stairs.

"Look daddy! I can be cool and cute at the same time!" She squealed happily

2D chuckled and lifted his daughter so she could be at eye level, " Yup! My little fairy is talented"

David watched this moment and couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Stu-pot always did that with Molly whether she learned a new song on the piano or managed to fix her hair by herself. Heck, even when he was a kid, his dad did the same with him for any victory, no matter how meaningless.

"Oh my little 2D" his mother sang sneakily, "don't think I forgot you now" She pulled out a dark gray under shirt and a slightly longer navy blue shirt. On the navy shirt was was an emblem with a giant lower case 'e' in the center. "The 'e' stands for this band called-"

"electrico..." David's heard a few of their songs when he was going through his mother's old Cd's.

"Ah, well then here" Ichigo lightly chucked a pair of hunter green cargo's in her son's direction. After a few seconds of digging through a shopping bag like a mole,she pulled out a black belt to secure the pants in place.

"Thanks mum, it's great" The younger Tusspot man smiled graeatfully to his mother. It didn't matter that she wasn't his mom yet, she treated him exactly the same as his mom in the 'future'.

"Just in time too. The weather has been screwy, it suddenly got really cold this morning"

David's body tensed up and did not feel the eyes of everyone burn into his skull. He was so disconnected from everything that he didn't even notice that his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, wot's the mattah?"

* * *

Y'know we hadn't had an appearance from Murdoc I a while right? So I guess it's time we should, so yay! Chapter 6 is gonna be a lot of Murdoc instead of just a cameo. I made an image in paint of David and Molly that can be seen on my deviant account, btw my name on it is swizzynicki

Plus I made a mashup of some gorillaz jams on my youtube account, check it out .com/Nickinacks


End file.
